


Caught Red Handed

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dildos, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Four is looking for evidence in Eric's apartment that he's working for Erudite. When Eric comes home to find him he's determined to give Four a punishment.





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this. If you do please comment down below or if you know how I can improve please comment as well.

I looked back at the door. I knew Eric would come home soon so I had to find evidence fast. I know he’s planning something with the Erudite. I know it. I just have to find something to prove it.

I started going through his drawers when I heard the door open. I looked back and saw Eric walk in. He looked surprised to see me there going through his stuff but that was quickly replaced with anger.

“Four,” Eric shouted. “What the fuck are you doing?”

I didn’t have a chance to answer before he came over and punched me in the eye, causing me to pass out.

 

When I woke up it was dark with only the glow of candles filling the dark room. I also noticed I was naked and on a bed with my wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bedposts.

Eric stepped out from the shadows. The eerie glow of the candles creating shadows on his face making it look more sinister than it normally is.

Eric!” I shouted. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“What’s the meaning of you going through my stuff?” he countered.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it once Eric put his hand up.

“Now since I found you going through my stuff I find it only logical that there be a punishment,” Eric said while walking towards the bed.

I shuddered as I now knew what sort of punishment he was talking about. I was naked and handcuffed after all. I think I figured it out.

“Please Eric,” I said. “Don’t do this.”

“Ah look at that,” Eric smirked. “The mighty Four is scared and left begging for mercy.”

I sighed in annoyance.

“Eric,” I growled. “Don’t do this.”

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t enjoying this already,” he said, scoffing.

“I’m not,” I gritted my teeth.

“That hard on says otherwise,” he pointed to my erection. “Looks like the stiff is stiff.”

He laughed at his own bad joke while I tried to move my legs where he couldn’t see my hard cock anymore. I wasn’t enjoying this. Was I? I mean it’s Eric. There’s no way I’d be enjoying this. But why was I so hard?

Eric took off his black T-shirt revealing his hard and defined muscles. I swallowed thickly as my cock grew harder. I wasn’t enjoying this, I had to tell myself.

He walked over and clamped something over my nipple. I hissed in pain ad couldn’t even register what happened before he clamped something identical on my other nipple.

I looked at the clamps he put on me while Eric walked over to a table and picked something up.

It was a short leather whip.

He walked back over to me and flicked it lightly across my chest. I gasped at the sharp pain and tried to move away from Eric.

“You do realize you can’t get away from me stiff,” Eric said moving his hand along the whip.

He hit me again only harder this time. I hissed and tried to get my hands free from the handcuffs. It didn’t work.

He continued with the whip until my chest was bright red and my throat sore from screaming out in pain.

Eric put the whip down and got on top of me. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I was so surprised by the action I didn’t try to struggle against him.

He trailed gentle and soft kisses along my neck and across my collarbone until finally he reached my lips. And at first he was gentle but then he got a little more rough and demanding. I opened my mouth against his and our tongues fought for dominance.

He started biting my bottom lip and pulling my hair until I gasped in pain and leaned my head back. He started kissing my neck. Occasionally biting and leaving hickies along my neck.

Eric pulled away and smirked before punching me in the face. Knocking me out again.

 

When I woke up again I was bent over his dresser and handcuffed to it. I struggled against the restraints but it didn’t work. I was stuck.

Eric came up from behind me and put his hands on my ass, kneading it.

I gasped as his cold hands moved up and down my body. Stopping at the nipple clamps to remove them. I hissed in pain as he started pulling at my nipples.

He pulled out a piece of cloth from his black pants and showed me it. It was a black silk blindfold. He placed it over my eyes. The silk was smooth as it slid down over my eyes, blinding me. 

I could hear Eric pick something up and I could feel his smirk as he examined the object.

He smacked it lightly across my ass and I gasped from shock. It felt like a paddle.

“Count aloud,” he ordered.

“One,” I said.

He smacked me again lightly and waited.

“Two,” I said, wondering why he was going so light and wondering why I wanted him to go harder.

He smacked me again only this time he did it so hard it sent me forward and back.

“Ow three,” I got out.

He did three fast hard smacks with the paddle. Each one more painful than the last.

“Four! Five! Six!” I shouted in pain.

He spanked me with the paddle until tears streamed from my eyes and I got past twenty.

“Twenty-five,” I said, voice cracking, sure that my ass was bruised.

I heard Eric set the paddle down and move back towards me.

His cold hands soothed my hot and sore ass so much that I sighed in pleasure. He started to massage my ass and I felt my cock grow harder.

I could tell he got on his knees as he spread my ass open. He did a broad sweep with his tongue over my hole.

I gasped as his tongue went back and forth over my entrance. He kissed and sucked at my hole and I was moaning very loudly.

His tongue pushed forward and opened me up and forced my muscle open. I gasped loudly at the feeling but moved back to push his tongue in further.

He laughed though it was muffled. His tongue kept making swirls and lined my inner walls. He pushed his tongue in further and I let out an especially loud moan.

He stood up and I groaned at the loss of the feeling of his tongue.

He took the blindfold off and I could see his signature smirk as well as a nipple piercing I didn’t know he had.

He uncuffed me and I rubbed at my wrists.

I was unsure what to do now that I was released. In yet I was eager to find out what Eric had planned.

The glow of the candles didn’t shed much light and made his black tattoos blend with the shadows surrounding us.

“Come here Four,” he took my hand and led me to the bed. He lied me down on my stomach and got some lube out of his nightstand drawer.

He spread my ass open and pushed his finger in real slow. I let out a low moan of approval as he started pushing his finger in further. It felt weird. But it was a good sort of weird feeling.

He added a second digit and started separating them, forcing me open. I sighed in pleasure as Eric built up a rhythm with his fingers.

I put my ass out a little and he got the message as he added a third finger.

He moved in and out of my hole with speed and I couldn’t help the loud moans I was letting out.

He pulled his fingers out leaving me whimpering at the loss but he pulled out something and covered it in lube.

It was a dildo.

He pushed it in real slow until it was halfway in then he got in front of me.

He took his pants off revealing his long and girthy cock. I put my lips to the head and started sucking. Eric leaned his head back and moaned.

I started to take more of him in my mouth, loving the sweet taste of his skin. I tried to control my breathing through my nose.

He holds my head still while he began violently thrusting in and out of my mouth. As his cock hit the back of my throat I start to gag a little and see spots dance along the edges of my vision.

His cock started growing in my mouth and my jaw started to hurt as I had to keep my mouth so widely open.

Eric kept violently thrusting in my mouth, fucking my face until he finally pushed my head off and I could breathe again.

“You ready Four?” Eric asked while placing me on my back.

I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

Eric took the dildo out and threw it over his shoulder. I looked behind him to make sure that it hadn’t knocked the candle down but noticed they were all burnt out. I guess we’ve been going at it for quite some time.

Eric lined himself up and thrusted himself in letting out a small moan of approval while I let out a small groan.

Eric did a few small movements, letting me get used to him, and then he started moving a bit more.

He gripped my hips and started going faster.

I started to stroke my own hard and leaking cock and could feel myself growing closer as Eric pounded me into the bed.

Eric started to jerk me off instead and said in a breathy voice, “Cum for me stiff.”

I couldn’t hold back anymore. I let out a small cry of pleasure while arching my back as two long streaks covered my chest.

Eric started going faster and I knew he was close too until a couple minutes later I could feel his warm cum fill me up.

We both collapsed and breathed heavily. His room started to light up from the morning sun but despite the day coming we both started to drift off into sleep.

The last thing I remember was Eric pulling me close to him and whispering, “We should do this again sometime stiff.”


End file.
